Des vacances inattendues
by Liily01
Summary: Un groupe de Serpentard décide de passer leurs dernières vacances, avant la septième année, dans le sud de la France. Drago et Blaise accompagnés d'un groupe d'amis veulent profiter des derniers moments de liberté avant d'intégrer l'école de sorcellerie. Néanmoins, les a priori racistes seront chamboulés durant ce mois...
1. Chapter 1

Drago et Blaise avait décidé de se retrouver durant les vacances d'été et de partir à l'aventure rien qu'entre potes. Ils n'avaient pas prévenu les parents, dire juste l'essentiel était la meilleure idée : ils partaient faire du camping sorcier. Ce qu'ils avaient omis consciencieusement était la présence d'alcool et de filles !

La longue liste des présents s'allongeait de jour en jour et cette dernière s'élevait au nombre de 14 jeunes sang pur, beaucoup plus de filles que de garçons mais les cinq chanceux (Drago Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle et Warrington) ne s'en plaignaient pas. Le groupe de Serpentard souhaitait profiter de leur dernière grande vacance en tant qu'étudiants. Cette année, ils rentraient en septième année et pour la grande majorité d'entre eux, cela signifiait une année de liberté avant de rejoindre les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Drago dirigeait le groupe d'une poigne de fer, en tant que Prince des Serpentard on ne pouvait pas en demander moins et surtout qu'il avait déjà eu un entretien avec Voldemort au sujet de son entrée dans les rangs des Mangemorts.

…..

Le campement était établit dans le sud de la France, les jeunes avaient souhaité profiter des belles plages et de la chaleur estivale. De plus, les garçons avaient en tête de courtiser quelques Françaises (de sang pur bien entendu ^^).

Cependant, Drago et Blaise n'avaient pas du tout imaginé que ces vacances puissent se dérouler de cette manière…

…..

**Une fois arrivé sur place **

La chaleur écrasante du sud de la France avait rendu les jeunes Anglais sans vigueur, plus personne ne parlait, en fait la grande majorité excepté le duo Drago / Blaise dormait profondément dans la villa louée pour ce mois de vacance.

Les deux amis avaient donc décidé de partir explorer la ville débarrassé des groupies qui ne cessaient de piailler à tout va. Cela ne faisait que trois jours qu'ils avaient pris possession de la villa mais Drago ne supportait déjà plus Pansy et ses amies.

En maillot de bain, t-shirt et lunettes de soleil les deux compères partirent à pied vers le centre du village. Et la rencontre qu'ils vont faire allait changer radicalement leurs vacances estivales.


	2. Chapter 2

Les deux jeunes hommes avaient décidé de passer la journée sur la plage et après avoir traversé le village sans jeter un coup d'œil aux Moldus, ils atteignaient le but tant prisé. La chaleur écrasante laissait les garçons pantelants et tous deux s'affaissèrent dans le sable comme des poupées de chiffon.

Ils restèrent un long moment étendu à l'ombre des arbres, luttant pour retrouver leur souffle et perdre les rougeurs qui étaient apparues sur leurs beaux visages.

D'un geste vif, Drago sortit sa baguette et l'agita vivement et leurs affaires se déplièrent sur le sable chaud. Chacun ayant atteint la majorité chez les sorciers, ils abusaient de la magie tous les jours. Ne faisant pas attention aux Moldus qui pouvaient les voir, Blaise et Drago s'amusèrent à créer des châteaux de sable et autres folles constructions. Ils retombèrent en enfance pendant de longues minutes, la pression parentale semblait tellement loin à cet instant.

Les deux visages des Serpentards irradiaient de bonheur, de paix et d'insouciance cela faisait plaisir à voir.

…..

Non loin de là, une petite fille cachée derrière les buissons espionnait avec ravissement les deux garçons. Moldue à l'imagination débordante, Marine n'avait jamais remis en cause l'existence de la magie. Pour elle, la magie existait et seuls ceux qui n'y croyaient pas étaient exempts de voir cette beauté. Elle avait longtemps été brimée par ses camarades qui la trait de folle et pourtant la joie qu'elle ressentait en voyant les deux garçons explosait tout en elle. Elle n'était pas folle, ils en étaient la preuve.

Elle s'approcha à petits pas, essayant de calmer sa respiration saccadée afin qu'ils ne la remarque pas. Ils s'amusaient à bouger un morceau de bois, très fin, très long et très beau à ses yeux. Le sable semblait obéir à ce… truc, puisque de nombreux châteaux de sable et autres figures ensablées se construisaient devant ses yeux ébahis.

….

Drago avait tout oublié, il était à ce moment précis vraiment en vacances, les grillons qui chantaient, le soleil qui réchauffait doucement sa peau pâle… la relaxation à l'état brut. Cependant, il se sentait observé et cela le mit en rogne. Ne pouvait-on pas le laisser apprécier ces instants de bonheur pourtant si rare dans son monde.

Il se retourna vivement, imaginant Vincent ou Gregory et voulu lâcher une phrase acerbe. Cependant, la vision qui apparue en face de lui le fit frissonner. Une petite fille menue les regardait des étoiles pleins les yeux. Sa jolie frimousse était mangée par de grands yeux bleus dans lesquels Drago se perdit un moment. Quelques rares taches de rousseur parsemaient son visage rieur et de longs cheveux bruns descendaient en boucle le long de son visage en forme de cœur.

Je savais que je n'étais pas folle ! Cria-t-elle en rejoignant Drago et Blaise qu'elle avait fait sursauter. Elle s'assit juste à côté de Drago et avec un grand sourire reprit. Je savais que la magie existe pour ceux qui y croient vraiment !

Drago et Blaise se regardèrent avec horreur, une Moldue venait de s'asseoir auprès d'eux…


End file.
